Project Summary UNMC DNA Microarray and Sequencing Core Facility will continue to support the ongoing mission of the NE- INBRE project by providing critical functional genomics infrastructure necessary for researchers to conduct their respective research projects. This is essential in order to provide functional genomic training opportunities for the development and training of future biomedical researchers. High-throughput technologies including DNA microarrays and more recently next generation DNA sequencing (NGS) have unquestionably resulted in fundamental changes with respect to the ability to conduct biomedical research.